Jealousy
by I've stopped writing
Summary: Sakura likes the picture of Sasuke so much she pleasure's herself looking at it but Naruto will have none of it and Sakura ends up getting raped by him


**Jealousy**

**Helloz! I'm so happy with reviews! This fic occurred during Naruto Shiduppen. This is a one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't, by any means, own Naruto.**

"Oooo! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura moaned, pumping her two fingers in and out of herself.

She looked at her picture of Sasuke and licked it. "You will be mine Sasuke." she whispered.

She rubbed her clit with her thumb ad let out a pleasure filled moan.

Little did she know that Naruto was peaking behind the bushes and he frowned when she heard her moan.

He stepped out of the bushes and walked towards her.

Sakura screamed and jumped up.

"Naruto! What are you doing? You stupid pervert!" she yelled at him.

He just grinned evilly at her and continued walking towards her stomping on the picture of Sasuke that Sakura had conveniently dropped.

Sakura glared at him, "You ruined the face of my love."

Naruto pinned her down and tied her up.

"I'll show you the face of your true love." he growled at her.

She gasped as she saw Naruto shuck of his pants and reveal his ten inch cock.

She saw him do a couple of hands sign and mutter a few words. Her face showed confusion when she didn't notice anything happen.

He grinned sinisterly at her and shoved his cock in her mouth. That's when Sakura found out what that jutsu did. She couldn't control her body or close her mouth. She was helpless as Naruto continually thrust his huge cock in her mouth.

"Ooo damn." Naruto moaned, "F*ck that feels good bi**ch!"

Sakura was busy shouting obstinacies, but all that did to Naruto was make him feel better. Naruto began to thrust faster in her mouth and her fisted his hands in Sakura's hair. Sakura's eyes began to get misty and a few tears escaped her eyes. She felt Naruto in the back of her throat.

"Ooo yeah, maybe this will shut you up, bi**ch!" Naruto said as her thrust his whole length into Sakura causing her to gag. She shut her eyes as she felt his cum shoot down her throat. After awhile Naruto pulled out leaving Sakura gasping for air and coughing.

Sakura glared at Naruto but Naruto just bent Sakura over and rubbed her already wet pussy.

Sakura's eyes widened, realizing what Naruto was about to do.

"Don't. You. Dare." she growled at Naruto.

Naruto obviously didn't listen and slammed in her burying himself to the hilt.

Sakura screamed feeling herself being ripped apart by Naruto's giant cock.

Naruto moaned and rotated his hips.

"Oh yeah, oh damn." he said as he felt Sakura's tight walls around him.

Naruto pressed himself onto Sakura's back and fondled with her breasts. He cupped them and pinched her nipples. He put his two fingers inside Sakura's mouth to keep her from being too loud.

He started to move inside her and began thrusting. He groaned and bit his lip to stop from groaning too loud.

He paused to flip Sakura, with his fingers still in her mouth, and began thrusting faster. Sakura couldn't help but moan into Naruto's fingers. This pleased Naruto greatly and decided to reward her. His other hand went further and reached her clit.

Sakura opened the eyes she didn't even knew she glossed and gasped into Naruto's fingers. Naruto smirked at her and started rubbing.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and arched her back of the ground as the wave of immense pleasure crashed over her in climax.

She was still groggy heard Naruto grunt and with one more thrust, shot his seed in her.

She whispered, "Stupid, Idiot." and she faded into darkness.

Sakura shot up from her bed and held her clammy head.

She sighed in relief, "Oh, it was just a stupid dream."

She felt something sticky and slimy between her legs. Her eyes widened and she shoved off her covers. She saw cum between her legs and saw it stained her bed sheet.

A vain popped somewhere in Sakura's brain.

"NARUTO!" She screamed.

**Haha! I like the ending… you? Anyway, please review! They encourage me. :3**


End file.
